villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadow Traps
The Shadow Traps are bio-mechanical trap-like creatures that appear in the BIONICLE series. They were also created and commandeered by Umarak, the Dark Hunter to help him on the quest of finding the Labyrinth of Control and obtain the Mask of Control. History During his search for the Elemental Creatures and the Mask of Control, Umarak summons the Shadow Traps and dispersed them to the six regions of the planet Okoto. Then, the Shadow Traps began their search for the Elemental Creatures and were ordered to brought them towards Umarak as he declared that he will use them to find the Labyrinth of Control and get the Mask of Control in order to free his master, Karzahni and to give rise for the Dark Hunters' rule over the Matoran Universe. When the Toa Mata who was now in the new forms of Uniters set out the quest of finding the Elemental Creatures., Umarak immediately ordered them to stop the Toa and they proceed to stalk the Toa. When the Toa Uniters went across the Region of Jungle to search for Uxar, one of the Elemental Creatures, the Jungle Shadow Traps immediately follow the Toa into the jungle. While in the jungle, two pairs of Jungle Shadow Traps stumble upon the Skull Spider and fought with it. After the brief confrontation, the Jungle Shadow Traps won and one of them grabbed the Skull Spider with its snapping jaw just when Umarak appeared. Upon seeing it, he became angry and grabbed one of the Jungle Shadow Traps and pulled the Skull Spider and tossed it away. Umarak then angrily warns the Jungle Shadow Traps before ordering all the Shadow Traps to prepare to attack the Toa and capture Uxar. The Jungle Shadow Traps then attacked the Toa Uniters when they nearly reached the Temple of Jungle where Uxar was. Despite in large numbers, the Toa eventually defeated all the Jungle Shadow Traps and the other Shadow Traps. Later after tha Toa Uniters have arrived into the Region of Water, the pair of Water Shadow Traps appeared on the cliff near the Temple of Water as they witnessed the raging battle between the Toa Uniters and the reformed Brotherhood of Makuta before Gali arrived back to the shore with Akida and the help of both Uxar and Akida, the Toa manage to drive all the Brotherhood. Then, one of the Water Shadow Trap suddenly pushed the another one into the water where it swam into the ocean. As the Toa and the two Creatures finally arrive in the Region of Ice to find Melum, Umarak sent the Ice Shadow Traps to capture Melum before the Toa do. However when Melum saw the Ice Shadow Traps Characteristics The Shadow Traps have the ability to act independently. List of Shadow Traps *Jungle Shadow Trap *Water Shadow Trap *Ice Shadow Trap *Stone Shadow Trap *Earth Shadow Trap *Fire Shadow Trap *Umarak's Shadow Trap Gallery 1384px-71300 Shadow Trap Pose.png|Jungle Shadow Trap 1200px-71302 Shadow Trap Pose.png|Water Shadow Trap JTO Ice Shadow Traps.png|Two pair of Ice Shadow Traps 1599px-71301 Shadow Trap Pose.png|Stone Shadow Trap 1296px-71304 Shadow Trap Pose.png|Earth Shadow Trap 1200px-71303 Shadow Trap Pose.png|Fire Shadow Trap Umarak Shadow Trap.jpg|Umarak's Shadow Trap Navigation Category:Sentient Weapons Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Minion Category:Stalkers Category:Dimwits Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Creation Category:Spy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genderless Category:Weaklings Category:Possessed Objects Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Thief Category:Hostile Species Category:Incompetent